Dangerous Games
by fireflower
Summary: My first JH fic...written for the Halloween exchange at F4F for Tania


October 21, 1977  
  
It all started with all of us sitting in the circle with my latest stash and rehashing the same old conversations we'd run through for years...at least until Kelso, being the idiot he is, decided we should do something else for a change and play a round of Truth or Dare. Now normally I'd shoot an idea like this down and frog Kelso super hard just for suggesting it, but today maybe it was the weed giving me a false sense of security or something cause I actually decided to play. I figured I had enough on everyone in the room to make the game rather interesting, while they couldn't possibly have anything on me, as I always have this mysterious, nonchalant air about me that I figured no one could penetrate. In hindsight, I guess I should have seen something like this coming as I'd lived with Forman long enough for him to be able to read me better than almost anyone. But I played with fire anyway, and dared Forman go up and tell Red that he loved him, resulting in Red telling him to quit being weird, or he'll be wearing his ass for a hat for a week. When Forman came back downstairs after that with an evil look on his face, I knew he had something up his sleeve, though I never expected karma to come back and bite me on the ass so quickly and just snickered at him. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have...I'm usually always prepared for the worst, why I wasn't this time, I doubt I'll ever know. It was his turn next, and quite predictably he decided to exact his revenge, though I still wasn't that concerned. I mean, it was Forman, what could he possibly have on me? That was the biggest error in judgment I've made to date which I learned rather quickly as I'd decided to opt for truth like the cocky bastard I was. He, of course, asked me the one question that I never expected, and was far from being prepared for, or willing to answer... "What really happened that night you and Jackie went out together and she bought you the boots, man? Hell, why did you go in the first place? I thought you hated her..." I just looked at him and snippily replied, "That's two questions Forman, and I'm not answering either of them," then I crossed my arms and looked at him daring him to do his worst. Kelso, being the moron that he is took that moment to speak the obvious. "Then you gotta do the dare man!" Out of irritation at his stupidity, and frustration with having placed myself in this situation in the first place, I snidely replied, "I know that you moron!" and swiftly frogged him a good one before turning back to Forman for my 'dare'. I swear at that minute the most devilishly evil expression came across Forman's face as he uttered, "I dare you to kiss Jackie man." I sat there in stunned silence for a moment, a little surprised that Forman would actually go this far, then did a quick scan of everyone else in the circle. Kelso had started laughingly taunting me, Fez looked at us angrily (his crush on Jackie has been no secret to any of us), and Donna just smiled at Forman 'innocently'. Finally my eyes fell on Jackie, who had the biggest lovesick and giddy expression I'd ever seen written all over her. I groaned in annoyance before quietly muttering, "Fine, but she has to promise to keep her hands to herself". She just gazed at me with those innocent pixie like eyes and excitedly replied, "Okay Steven," looking like she wanted to jump up and down and clap her hands like the cheerleader she was in sheer exuberance...and I hated cheerleaders...at least that's what I always told myself anyway. So I reluctantly moved closer to Jackie and leaned in to give her what I planned to be a quick peck, intending to get this crap over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. However, just after my lips touched hers in a chaste kiss, she broke all the rules and flicked her soft tongue across my lips and all bets were off, and I deepened the kiss before I even realized exactly what it was she'd done. Guess I should've seen something like this coming though, as she'd been following me around like a lost little puppy dog for weeks, which I always told myself I hated cause she's a cheerleader man! But the truth of it is, it's kind of nice to be admired by someone like Jackie; and it's like I told her that day at the mall, she deserves someone better than Kelso. I don't why she chose me of all people...I mean, she's gotta know I hate her man...I've told her as much, many times, yet she still follows me around. I've gotta give her points though...she's determined to get what she wants, and for some reason I can't fathom, she's decided she wants me. The kiss was quickly heating up though and getting totally out of control when I heard Kelso in the background, snickering and laughing like the idiot he is. Eventually the snickering Kelso burst out with, "HA! You had to kiss Jackie! That's like a double decker burn cause you hate her man!" That was enough to break me out of the trance I'd fallen into, and I yanked myself away from Jackie quickly. I turned and looked at Kelso in irritation, but as usual, he was completely clueless and just kept laughing. I gave up on trying to make him see the point though, making a note to frog him later as I looked back over at Jackie with a dazed expression, touching my lips gently. Quickly realizing what that must of looked like, I covered by wiping my mouth off in mock disgust, and turned and walked away heading toward my room, thus ending the 'game'. Taking one last glance back before I opened my door, I saw Jackie grin at Donna, then get up grabbing her hand and excitedly exclaiming in that annoying, giddy, cheerleader way of hers, "Girl talk...now! Your house..." and the two of them get up and walk out as well. I turned back around and opened my door and walked into my room. Before I got to slam it though, I couldn't help hearing Forman's parting comment to the rest of the gang. "Well that was unexpected..." My last thought before I slammed the door with all the irritation I could muster was, 'Damn you, Forman!" How can I get revenge is the question...hmmm...guess I could always tell Donna about the mysterious sock Forman keeps hidden under his bed... 


End file.
